Missing in Action
by Cehsja
Summary: When Abby and Connor returned from the past, they found Princess, Rex and their mammoth safe in the menagerie. The question remained though, what had happened to Sid and Nancy? Connor and Abby are dying to find out. One Shot.


**I loved Sid and Nancy in the show and the way that they always said "Hi!" when they greeted each other or humans. I was upset they were never shown again, so here's my attempt to explain what happened to them.**

"He's still avoiding our question, Con." Abby said as she lay in bed beside her boyfriend. "Even if it's bad news I wish he'd give me a straight answer."

"It is weird," Connor agreed. "He did the same with me. Maybe tomorrow we should confront him together."

Abby nodded and moved a bit so that her head was resting on Connor's shoulder. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Con. Thank-you." She let our a large yawn and felt her eyes close due to their heaviness.

Connor kissed Abby's head, "Goodnight, Abs. I love you."

'I love you too,' Abby thought back, but she was too tired to manage the words out loud. Connor saw the tiny movement of her lips and he understood anyway.

As they headed into the ARC hand-in-hand the next morning, Connor whispered to Abby, "Maybe we should try asking the others first. Someone else might be easier to crack."

"Alright, we'll give it a shot."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They approached Jess at the ADD. Surely if Jess knew anything, she'd tell them the truth. After all, they _were _roomies.

"Hey guys," Jess smiled as they approached. "What's going on?"

"We need to know something, Jess. Can you tell us what's happened to Sid and Nancy?"

Jess looked confused, "The drugged up singer and his girlfriend? He killed her, went to jail, killed himself and left a note saying they'd had a death pact and everyone said it was the love story of the century."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Not Sid Vicious. Sid and Nancy Diictodon Temple-Maitland who are only partly named after the Vicious couple."

"Partly?"

"They were named after a reference Cutter made," Connor piped up. "It was a tribute to Cutter as we got them on the day he was murdered by his wife. He used to call us that."

"Cutter nicknamed you guys after a druggie rockstar couple with a suicide pact?"

Abby laughed, "Trust me, if you'd seen the pictures you'd know why. Let's just say our style has somewhat matured while we've been away. Anyway, our Sid and Nancy, you haven't heard about them then?"

"To be honest guys, I have no idea who you're talking about."

Abby sighed, "Never mind then. Come on, Connor. Let's ask Becker. At least he'll know who we're talking about."

As if on cue, Becker strolled into the room with a chocolate bar that he placed on Jess' desk. Jess' face lit up in surprise and she thanked him before gesturing to Abby and Connor.

"These two want to know what happened to Sid and Nancy. Diictodon Temple-Maitland, not Vicious and Spungen."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who they mean." He glanced at the couple in front of him. "To be honest though, I'm not sure where they are. I'd forgotten about them. Perhaps you'd better ask Lester."

"We've tried and he wouldn't respond. So they weren't returned through an anomaly then"

Becker shook his head, "No, no not that I'm aware of."

"Well they're not in the menagerie either," Connor said. "Come on, Abs, let's try Lester _again._"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They entered Lester's office, still holding hands, a few minutes later.

"Lester, we want our pets back. We know you know what happened to them!" Connor demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lester said. "Do you not have any work to do?"

"Sid and Nancy," Abby said. "You _do _know who we are talking about. They lived with you for half a year. You must know something."

"Maybe when you were in the past they disappeared like this Claudia Brown of Cutter's." Lester suggested.

Abby hesitated at the idea, but Connor didn't buy it, "That's not true! If it were, Becker wouldn't remember them either, but he does!"

"Come on, Lester," Abby pleaded, "Tell us where they are."

"Fine, fine," Lester finally gave in, "I'll arrange for them to be brought to you this afternoon. Now go."

Abby and Connor exchanged a puzzled glance, but left the room. "What do you make of that?" Connor asked his girlfriend.

"Something's up anyway," Abby replied, "that was really strange."

"But no matter," Connor grinned, "We're getting them back!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jess was sitting at the ADD a couple hours later when Lester approached and placed a box at her feet. Jess jumped up in startled surprise.

"What the…."

"Call Abby and Connor and tell them to come collect their pets," Lester said gruffly, turning to leave.

Jess sat back down and called them through the comms. "Uh, Abby, Connor? If the ratty-chipmunk-beaver type things at my desk are Sid and Nancy, Lester just dropped them off for you."

"They're back!" She heard Abby exclaim.

"Yes!" came Connor's reply at the same time.

A moment later she heard them running towards her desk. They halted in surprise as they stared at the box. There was a long silence and Jess wondered if something was wrong.

Finally Connor spoke, "That's not Sid."

"And that's definitely not Nancy," Abby agreed, "but they sure are cute!"

She knelt down and scooped up one of the diictodons in her palm. It fit perfectly. "Hey you! What's your name? You're so tiny!"

"Hi!" The little diictodon replied back.

Connor smiled and picked up the second one. "What we gonna do with them, Abby?"

"We keep 'em, of course. But I still want to know where Sid and Nancy are."

"You know," Jess replied, "if you're looking for something, it's always best to try the last place you saw it."

Abby and Connor locked eyes with each other, each of theirs lighting up, "Do you think…" Abby began.

Connor burst out laughing, "Jess, that's brilliant!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abby and Connor stared up at the exterior of Lester's flat.

"Maybe we should come back later and sneak in," Abby suggested. "We might find them on our own instead of having him lie to us."

"Break into Lester's? Abby are you crazy? Anyway, it'd never work. You should see how many locks he keeps on the doors."

"But you never gave him back your key, did you? Where is it?"

"It's hanging next to a couple tin cans in the Cretaceous. That is, unless some raptor has added it to his nest by now."

"Oh," Abby sighed, "Fine, let's ring the bell."

Lester answered and looked somewhat surprised to see them there.

"You promised us Sid and Nancy not Teeny and Tiny," Connor said, pushing his way in.

Lester muttered something under his breath and then sighed, "Well they aren't here."

"So where are they?"

"They're at the country house. I can assure you they are being well looked after. My kids had been begging me for a pet for years and they've grown so attached to them that I couldn't take them away."

Abby smiled at the rare glimpse of Lester's soft side, "It's fine," she said, "As long as we know they are being cared for. I can live wit that."

Lester looked relieved.

"I still want to see them," Connor demanded, "Just for a visit."

"I suppose that is fair," Lester agreed, "I'll bring them by next Tuesday for you."

"Thank-you," answered Abby, graciously.

Lester looked at them, "Your two, it's their offspring you know."

Connor chuckled, "Yeah, well, we kinda gathered that. Not really many other parental candidates around these days, yeah? Do they have any more children?"

"There were four eggs, but only three hatched. I have three kids, I had to keep one. My youngest kept the smallest baby."

"It's fine, really," said Abby.

Lester broke every rule in his book and gave her hug.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So," Abby said as they sat on Jess' chesterfield with the two diictodon babies playing with a chew toy at their feet, "We aren't really going to call them Teeny and Tiny are we?"

"No, 'course not. They need proper names." Connor glanced at the little girl, "How 'bout we call her Hannah?"

"Hannah Diictodon Temple-Maitland," Abby repeated. "I love it. And the boy looks like an Andrew, yeah?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah, I like that." He slid from the couch to the floor and smiled down at them, "Welcome to the family, Hannah and Andrew."

"Hi!"


End file.
